<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Rose by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463442">After Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Princess Jennalea - author of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461885">Sun Ripened Strawberries</a>.</p><p>After Rose passes away, Sam is free to follow his heart over the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimers: I have about as much originality as Frodo has in his missing finger! The character's are Tolkien's, not mine. Don't sue me!<br/>
Feedback: we lovessss it, precious!<br/> 
Story notes: Based on the Appendix found at the end of "Return of The King"<br/>
This isn't technically an alt. Ending. If you read the extensive annotations located in the back of "Return Of the King" you'll be able to find nearly everything I've alluded to. Anything I pulled out of the clear blue sky I'll be sure to explain when the story is done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
                The sea breeze was so exhilarating. Legolas inhaled deeply and smiled. It had been many years since he and his oddly mismatched lover Gimli had passed over, yet he never would tire of the sea smell. He had awoken early that morning with an uncontrollable craving to go and enjoy some leisure on the sea shore where they had arrived. He knew not why, but as he saw no reason why not , he had selected a book and gone to find his favorite rock formation to sit on, where he could read and listen to the waves crash. When he arrived he was surprised to see Frodo and Bilbo where there too. Frodo had also felt drawn to the beach this morning and had suggested a picnic to his Uncle. So there they were laughing and talking and sharing a second breakfast. Legolas greeted them warmly and they chatted for awhile. But he wanted to rest and reread his poems so he walked away from the pair and began to scale his rock. But as he neared the top he saw a small shape in the water. He craned up on tip toe for a better view and couldn't believe his eyes!

</p>
<p>
                "Frodo! Bilbo" he called "There's a ship coming!" Frodo sprang to his feet and ran to him.

</p>
<p>
                `A Ship? Impossible! Who could it be?" Dare he hope?

</p>
<p>
                "Perhaps it's the Evenstar?" Suggested Bilbo

</p>
<p>
                "No, alas that cannot be" returned the Elf sadly. "It's been <i>years</i> since King Aragorn*died. Arwen was bound to him. She cannot yet live."

</p>
<p>
                "Who could it be...?" Bilbo mused to himself lighting his pipe

</p>
<p>
                "Well whoever the vessel bears, we shall be able to greet them by this afternoon from the looks of things"

</p>
<hr/><p>
                By noon everyone stood in excited anticipation along the beach. Well some stood, others taking the hobbit's example were having picnics of there own. Poor Elrond paced along the shoreline, refusing to give up hope that Arwen had `come to her senses before it was too late'.  Only one among them was missing. Gandalf. But in their excitement they did not notice at first.

</p>
<p>
                After what seemed like an eternity The boat docked and a wooden plank came down. They
almost forgot to breathe as they waited. They heard footsteps. Two sets. One soft and shuffling and one more sure. The owner of the first footfall soon appeared. He was a very old hobbit, bent with age and moving slow down the board. But when one gray furred foot stepped off the ship and onto the sand he straightened a bit and when the other foot landed he changed before their eyes. His skin tightened and 
Smoothed out. His hair browned. He looked up and offered everyone a charming lopsided grin. Behind him, also smiling was Gandalf. For a moment in a shock no one moved. Frodo was the first to break the silence.

</p>
<p>
                "Samwise!!!!!" He crowed triumphantly and ran weeping into his lost love's arms. Sam ran forward to catch him. He wrapped his arms tight around Frodo, lifted him and spun him until he grew dizzy and they both fell onto the sand laughing, kissing and sobbing in joy.

</p>
<p>
                "Frodo my love I've missed you" he looked up and smiled at the onlookers. "I've missed all of you. Seeing Bilbo for the first time he was stunned. "Why Mr. Bilbo! You don't look a day older than 60! You're young" Bilbo laughed.

</p>
<p>
                "Yes yes. It's this place, you see. If ever there was a Paradise this is it. Your young too, Sam. Look in the water and see!"  Not wanting to let go of Frodo for even a moment he grasped his hand and they walked to the sea together and looked in. He was young. As young as he was the first time he saw Elves.

</p>
<p>
                "By the Shire!" he exclaimed.

</p>
<p>
                "But Sam, how did you get here? Not that I'm not beside myself in rapture to see you again." Gandalf answered for him.

</p>
<p>
                "It was his time to come. He lived a long full Shire life and now he deserves a rest."

</p>
<p>
                "But Sam.... What about Rose? And little Elanor?" At the mention of poor Rose, Sam's face darkened.

</p>
<p>
                "My Rosie's gone now. In her sleep." he wiped away a tear as Frodo placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I miss her bad. I always will. I couldn't choose. Oh Frodo! I'm so sorry" He burst into tears. Frodo hugged him close. 

</p>
<p>
                "I know, my sweet. I know. That's why I chose for you. I couldn't bear to see you split in half the way you were. And I was hardly fit company. Now, being here at peace for so long, I am finally healing. Sometimes I can feel a knife in my shoulder while I sleep, or hear Gollum's death cry. But when I wake up the nightmare has passed and I am whole again. Never be sorry. You did the right thing. And we have forever ahead of us. Forever, Samwise!" He held Sam at arm's length and beamed at him. "But the little one? What of her?" Sam laughed

</p>
<p>
                "Little <i>ones</i> now."

</p>
<p>
                "You Devil! How many?" Sam started to tick his thirteen children's names off on his fingers. Everyone had either a dropped jaw or widened eyes by the time he was done.

</p>
<p>
                "Well, let's see now. You know Elanor. She's grown up beautiful. Folks think she's Elvish. Takes after her mum, she does. (rest her soul) She's married now, d'ye believe it? To Fastred of Greenholm, no less! I passed the books to her. Then there's Little Frodo as we call him" he blushed and `Big Frodo'  beamed. "Then little Rose,  little Merry, little Pippin- all angels! And Goldilocks! My Goldie's married to Peregrin's son, Faramir 2! So now we're all related! And there's Hamfast (Like my Gaffer) Daisy, Primrose, Little Bilbo..."

</p>
<p>
                "Bless my soul! Bilbo interjected, deeply touched and truly delighted) 

</p>
<p>
                "Ruby, Robin and Tolman."

</p>
<p>
                "Tolman?" asked Gimli

</p>
<p>
                "We call him Tom for shorter"

</p>
<p>
                "You mentioned Pip. How is he?

</p>
<p>
                "Oh he's wonderful, Frodo! He's The Took and Thain now! He married a lass from Long Cleeve. Diamond's her name."

</p>
<p>
                "Oh Poor Merry! Was he heartbroken?"

</p>
<p>
                "Oh no, not at all. Him an' Pip never broke up."

</p>
<p>
                "Should we say poor Diamond, then?"

</p>
<p>
                "No she didn't care. That Diamond was a wild one. Had a lot of Stoor in her. Smeagol was a Stoor, you remember."

</p>
<p>
                "Enough said I suppose" Frodo said with a laugh.

</p>
<p>
                "Truth be told I'm not sure who Little Faramir's father really was. But I don't think it matters to them much.

</p>
<p>
                "And while we're on the subject, how's Merry?"

</p>
<p>
                "Magnificent! That's what they call him now! Meriadoc the Magnificent! He's Master of Buckland"

</p>
<p>
                "And you Sam? Tell me everything!"

</p>
<p>
                "Everything? That's a tall order. Let's see. Told you about my family....That was the most important thing. Hmm. Kept up the garden till I couldn't lift a shovel. Oh, almost forgot. I was elected Mayor seven times."

</p>
<p>
                "Mayor! How in the world did you almost forget that?" Frodo exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

</p>
<p>
                "Enough about me! How is everyone?'"

</p>
<p>
                They all were up late catching up and reminiscing. Finally Malarial said,

</p>
<p>
                "The hour is late. We should all retire now and continue in the morning when our heads are clearer."  Through huge yawns the rest incoherently agreed with the Lady. Frodo took Sam's hand and led him to his bedroom in the palace**   the Travelers shared. Alone together at last after all those years with worrying about guilt or Little Elanor waking up and spoiling the mood. Tentatively Sam reached out to trace Frodo's jaw line with his finger. 

</p>
<p>
                "Your real!" he murmured softly. "I've dreamt of you every night since you left. Your really real" Frodo kissed him. There first <i>real</i> kiss since their reunion. It started sweet and slow but it soon reached a fevered pace. They cried each other's names against each other's lips between gasps for breath. They broke apart enough to disrobe and climbed into bed together. They made love, and it was all the sweeter for all their years apart. Crying each other's names loudly now and clinging to each other as if fearing another separation would come at any moment.

</p>
<p>
                Afterward, sweaty and blissful, they snuggled together. Sam with his head on Frodo's chest. 
Frodo tracing lazy circles through Sam's damp curls. 

</p>
<p>
                "I love you, Sam"
        
</p>
<p>
                "I love you too, Dear Frodo." They laid there awhile quiet and content.

</p>
<p>
                "Frodo?" 

</p>
<p>
                "Yes, my Love?"

</p>
<p>
                "Will you...? That is...Ummm"
        
</p>
<p>
                "What is it?"

</p>
<p>
                "I love you. I always have and I always will...I was wondering....Oh Garn! I'll just say it...Frodo Baggins, Will You Marry Me?" Frodo sat straight up and stared at him. 

</p>
<p>
                "Oh Sam! I'd Love to! Do you mean it? But are you sure? It's not too soon is it?"

</p>
<p>
                "No it's not. Rose knew about us. She understood. She would've wanted us to be happy. So will you?"

</p>
<p>
                "I will. That is I will if your absolutely certain. After all, Sweet Samwise...." he kissed him on the nose. "...we have <i>FOREVER</i>"

</p>
<p>
                                                                                The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Appendix<br/>* At this point in his life, Strider is known as Elesar. I refer to him as Aragorn because I realize that there are some newbie fans who've only seen the movie</p><p>
**palace- well I made this up. Why not? They never specify where they sail TO!! Besides I was in a LOTR rp chat once where someone was convinced Legolas had a pet dragon. (???) J</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>